Jango Bigboat
Jango Bigboat was a Log-a-Log of the Guosim shrews, the husband of Furm and father of Midda, Flib, and Borti. Along with his tribe of sixscore shrews, he helped Buckler Kordyne and the Redwallers to free captured young ones from Vilaya. Like most shrews, he followed the mantra "The only good enemy is a dead one." Jango and his wife did not get on with their eldest daughter Flib who was in the habit of running off. When she disappeared they were not particularly worried. But when Midda and Borti disappeared as well, they realized something was wrong. They traveled to Redwall Abbey to ask if there had been any news of their children. Along the way, they met up with Jango's old friend Oakheart and the Witherspyk Performing Players, whose boat had become stuck on a bank. Jango and his shrews freed the raft and the whole party set off for Redwall together. Buckler Kordyne and Diggs were traveling with Oakheart's troupe - they gave Jango news of Flib, and of the Ravagers who had been kidnapping young ones. Jango got on well with Buckler as the journey went on. Not so with Diggs, who's consistent chatter and complaining sorely tried Jango's nerves. Along the way, the company ran afoul of the Flitchaye, though they outnumbered the tribe and soon subdued them. Jango wished to kill the prisoners, but Buckler forestalled him, and they ended up drugging them with poison smoke instead. When they reached Redwall, Jango, Buckler, Diggs, Skipper Ruark, and some other warriors set out with search parties to try to track down the Ravagers. Diggs got so much on Jango's nerves that he finally chased him away and let him fend for himself and find his own way back to Redwall. Diggs returned with Gripchun, whom he had captured. Jango was among those to interrogate the ferret - he lost his temper and nearly ran him through, but he was stopped by the Redwallers. While the Witherspyke Players guarded Redwall, Jango set out again with a search party. They discovered Axtel Sturnclaw, who had Jango's babe Borti with him. The big mole explained he had freed several young ones from the Ravagers, and Jango was reunited with Flib when they tracked down the rest of Axtel's rescues. After some argument, he finally agreed to stop berating her for her life choices and allowed her to fight with the Guosim for the rest of the adventure. Jango and his Guosim then proceeded to help Buckler and Axtel attack Althier, where the Ravagers had kept the prisoners. However, the Ravagers had already left, and the party returned to Redwall empty-handed. Jango fought the Ravagers at the final battle for Redwall, his Guosim slaying many vermin. He was reunited with Midda thanks to Diggs, who brought the rest of the young ones home after the battle was over. Jango's Guosim *Furm *Sniffy *Fligl *Divvery *Flibber *Borti *Midda Category:Shrews Category:Guosim Chieftains Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:The Sable Quean Characters Category:Shrew Chieftains Category:Characters